Private Peaceful
by vampsrock69
Summary: this is a look back and alteration of the last scene in Private Peaceful, retelling the story of what actually happened, but with a twist.


Thank you so much for using your precious time to read this version of the last chapter of private peaceful, I originally wrote this for homework but then it seemed good enough to put on here, WARNING: IT HAS MILD LANGUAGE, so here it is:

* * *

March 28th 1919

It was three years ago today, it happened. Private Peaceful was sentenced to death for being a coward and for not obeying suicidal orders by a pathetic sergeant.

* * *

Private Peaceful strode to the face of death, pondering to himself, probably trying to think of one last joke or remark he would say to the firing squad, as they all prepared for the dreadful, horrifying thing they all knew was coming and as they all knew: THEY were the ones that had to do it. They all knew they had to be the soldiers that were to kill the bravest private that army had ever witnessed. They had to aim, then eventually shoot and kill Charlie Peaceful! Charlie WAS brave, he had never been or never will be a coward as Horrible Hanley had judged him.  
Charlie strolled into his court martial just as he had done back in the trenches; big, proud, with his head and his chin up, without a bother in the world. He didn't care. He knew he was to be killed whether he cry, struggle, refuse or not. Still he walked with his massive grin on his face (smiling always made it easier to bare. Even in the hands of death , and in this case it was. But he smiled anyway) he strode onto his podium, stood in front of the wooden pole and even though nobody had informed him to, placed his hands behind him around the pole, the padre glared at him bewildered by Charlie's bluntness, shrugged and paced towards him with a twining rope in his hands.  
The Padre unwillingly, shakily and slowly tied the rope around Charlie's waist, stomach, hands and then around the pole, in which he was now bound, tying a tight knot to make sure Private Peaceful didn't 'escape', even though he, and the crowd, knew Charlie better than that. He then glowered at Charlie and mimed to the Firing Squad "Is he singing?" although he asked, he knew the answer. Yes. Charlie was indeed singing, _Oranges and Lemons_ for Big Joe. I knew, we all knew.

Then as the Padre sighed, Charlie knew what was coming and allowed his eyelids to fall but he kept singing throughout though. Then the Padre, doubtful as he was, gave the command which was to tell the firing squad "READY...AIM...F-" Then a voice from behind the squad broke out. This made everyone, including Charlie (who was STILL singing) stop and stare.

"STOP... *PANT* STOP...*PANT*" It panted and yelled from behind a gawping group of soldiers, gasping for air as he sprinted towards them. He was a good friend of me and Charlie, his name was Pete, we'd lived the entire war with this, now, man. He then panted, in a low Scottish voice, to the Padre  
"Jack, me ol' man, I know yaz ain't wontin' this to 'appen to this 'ere Charlie!" he then turned his back on the Padre, quite proud with himself. He then stared down the eyes every man on the firing squad.

"Neither do any you tight bastards!"

"But Hanley's orders-" interrupted one of the soldiers.

"To hell with-" He paused for a moment and gasped then said in a girly voice " 'Hanley's orders!' " then shouted, declaring the news "HANLEY'S BLOODY DEAD!"

"HA! He deserved that one din' 'e now?" Charlie, who by now was long forgotten, exclaimed making everyone jump.  
"Now can you let me down now? Since no-one here wants me to die, well, except that bloody dead man?"

"Of course Charlie Peaceful!" The padre said courteously, then he turned his head to the new colonel and signaled with his head what the man must do, he immediately knew what these signals meant, and did as he was instructed.

* * *

Charlie Peaceful was a wonderful soldier, a big brother to all his friends in the war but more than anything he was a great big brother to me.

My name is Tommy Peaceful and i am the younger brother of Charlie peaceful. And after all these years, i'm still glad that i am.


End file.
